Fan Letter
by soto mie bang ali
Summary: [SARCASM and NYOLOTISM] Chinmi yang dirundung bosan melihat Shie Fan sibuk dengan tumpukkan surat cinta.


I made such a random thing due my exams days… totally rip me.

.

.

.

* * *

"Surat lagi?"

"Begitulah – lho, Chinmi, kok diambil?"

"Mau kubalas," lalu sebuah kedipan, "nggak masalah, kan?"

"Eh..."

* * *

.

.

.

-Fan Letter-

.

.

.

* * *

Satu-satunya fakta yang kamu hadapi jika sudah menyangkut seorang jenius kompo berwajah boneka adalah; kau hampir tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Shie Fan.

Kau mengenal Shie Fan hanya karena orang-orang di kota sibuk membicarakannya. Kau mengenal Shie Fan setelah ia menjadi pahlawan bagi sang Kaisar atau setelah namanya menjadi legenda di tubuh angkatan laut. Kau mengenal Shie Fan karena kehebatan jurus tongkat spiralnya. Kau mengenal Shie Fan karena ia punya sejuta hal baik yang bisa dijadikan buah bibir. Kau mengenal Shie Fan karena ini dan itu, tapi semua yang kau tahu tentang Shie Fan baru sebatas permukaannya saja. Kau tidak punya ide tentang masa kecilnya,tentang kesehariannya di kuil Cheng Long, atau setidaknya, tentang apa-apa saja yang disukainya pun kau tidak tahu.

Aku benar, kan?

Oh, maaf, mungkin _hit_ barusan sedikit terlalu keras untukmu. Meski begitu, aku yakin kau sungguh-sungguh menyukai Shie Fan karena hatimu sontak bergetar saat kau mendengar namanya. Kau menyukai Shie Fan karena kapanpun kau bertemu dengannya, kau selalu merasa tak mampu untuk menatap wajahnya. Kau menyukai Shie Fan di dalam suka maupun dukanya. Kau menyukai Shie Fan seutuhnya – dan ia akan terus terlihat sempurna di matamu, tak peduli seberapa hancur dia di mata dunia. Kau menyukai Shie Fan; sangat, sangat menyukainya, dan diam-diam kau memutuskan untuk tidak pernah meninggalkannya.

Sebisa mungkin kau mengumpulkan informasi tentangnya, memastikan bagaimana kabarnya hari ini, mengira-ngira apakah lukanya kemarin sudah mengering. Karena kau tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal untuknya, kau tidak punya pilihan selain memunculkan siluetnya kapanpun kau melakukan sesuatu, berharap Shie Fan selalu menemukan kebahagiaan, dan berharap agar kelak Shie Fan bisa merasakan debaran-debaran itu jika saja kalian berdua bisa bersama.

Bagaimanapun juga, akan jauh lebih menyenangkan jika bisa melihat senyumannya langsung di depan matamu, bukan?

Jangan malu begitu. Aku paham, kok. Tidak usah kau jelaskan seberapa dalam kau mengetahui Shie Fan. Tidak usah pula kau terangkan seberapa penting dan masuk akal alasanmu menyukainya. Sekali lagi, aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu. Tapi, tentu saja, terasa mengganjal karena kau tidak bisa berada di dekatnya, ya? Padahal kau sangat ingin membuatnya tertawa, meyakinkannya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, dan memuji senja yang kalian berdua lihat. Entah kapan hari itu tiba, namun aku yakin perasaanmu akan tetap sama. Karenanya, aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih.

Kenapa aku berterima kasih?

Tentu saja karena akhirnya aku tahu bahwa Shie Fan, _kekasihku_ yang tercinta, ternyata mendapat begitu banyak atensi dan afeksi darimu – atau bahkan dari sebagian besar gadis lainnya. Hal itu membuatku merasa tersanjung sekaligus beruntung. Dari sekian banyak hati yang ditawarkan padanya, ia tetap memilihku di atas semua itu. Terima kasih atas semua perasaan tulus kalian kepada Shie Fan. Seketika aku paham rasanya menjadi pria paling bahagia di dunia.

Oh ya, berhubung terkuaknya status Shie Fan sebagai _milikku,_ aku harap tidak ada seorang pun yang akan melipat kembali surat ini sambil bersimbah air mata.

Semoga harimu menyenangkan!

Chinmi,

The Happiest Man (in this world)

.

.

.

* * *

Tekken Chinmi © Takeshi Maekawa

Fisika euy… *mabok*

OMEGAT CHINMI DISINI OOC BANGET YAK, NYOLOT BANGET YAK, RESEK BANGET YAK, MINTA DICIPOK BANGET YAK #lha

Duh, maapkan, maapkan... Sekali lagi, ini efek sehabis ngerjain try out fisika. Tetiba rasanya pengen banget nyolotin orang (terutama guru #UOHOK) tapi aku gamau jadi murid durhaka, makanya biar Chinmi aja yg nyolotin fangirl Shie Fan di luar sana- /tendang

TAPII ada nggak sih yg sependapat kalo Chinmi itu tipikal cowok yang kadang bisa egois. Well, egois perkara barang macam, "Heh, ini punya gue, ngapain lo pegang-pegang." gichuu. Di bayanganku sih, sisi egois Chinmi yang satu ini bakal ngedorong dia untuk meng-klaim di hadapan dunia bahwa Shie Fan hanya miliknya seorang /asekk *itu juga kalo chinmi udah gasuka lagi sama yan /cough*

Btw emang parah bener ya fisika itu. Dari 40 soal yg ada aku cuma bia jawab 3 ;^; otakku emang mahalemot#curhat

...wait, ada sisa nihh.

* * *

.

.

.

Shie Fan mendadak _speechless_ setelah membaca 'karya tulis' milik pemuda yang asyik cengar-cengir di hadapannya.

"Gimana, nggak jelek-jelek amat, kan?"

"Duh..." jemari Shie Fan yang lentik terlanjur tak kuasa menggenggam secarik kertas yang ditakdirkan untuk menciptakan kehebohan besar. Ditaruhnya surat itu di atas meja, setelahnya Shie Fan memijat keningnya sendiri, "Kalau isinya begitu, ya, mending gak usah dibalas sekalian."

Chinmi tertawa kecil melihat sahabat-rasa-rival nya mendesah frustasi, "Ayolah. Kalau sampai para gadis membacanya, pasti akan lucu sekali."

"Nggak," tolak Shie Fan tegas, "Apa yang akan guru Soshu katakan nanti kalau beliau sampai mendengarnya dari mulut mereka?" meski begitu, wajah Shie Fan turut merona.

"Oh iya, ya..." cengiran Chinmi akhirnya luntur. Sejahil-jahilnya dia di hari itu, sisi galak guru Soshu masih bisa membuatnya takut.

Lalu keduanya terdiam. Terlebih Shie Fan, yang tak ingin lagi berkata-kata, namun secara sepihak meraih kertas nista di atas meja dan merobeknya hingga menjadi serpihan kecil. Chinmi menyaksikan sambil bertopang dagu, bibirnya maju sedikit karena bahan lelucon terhebat (menurutnya)itu kini tidak lebih dari sekumpulan sampah di genggaman si jenius tongkat.

"..Eh, Shie Fan,"

"Apa?"

"Kalau kita benar-benar punya hubungan, menurutmu mereka masih akan mengirimu surat?"

Shie Fan tidak menjawab. Sebagai gantinya, ia bangkit dan pergi begitu saja.

Malamnya, guru Soshu menghampiri Chinmi, menanyakan apa yang sudah diperbuatnya hingga semu merah di wajah Shie Fan tak kunjung padam.

.

.

.

OMAKE MACAM APA INI

Yah, udahlah ya... Yang penting satu fict (atau drabble) udah pecah. #tidakbertanggungjawab

-mie


End file.
